


the head & the heart

by jockohomo



Category: Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, but like the chill kind, no one is going to read this but that's okay i did it out of necessity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockohomo/pseuds/jockohomo
Summary: In which Uragami and Kuromoto weren't killed by Misa Amane, and the outcome is the same.
Relationships: Kuromoto Shin/Uragami Uei
Kudos: 4





	the head & the heart

**Author's Note:**

> behold, the first and only fic that will ever be written about this pairing! if only lnw was more well-loved... alas
> 
> content warning for references to death. that's all, this is super clean.

_“...still unknown what the terrorists’ goal was in such a seemingly random attack. A statement issued by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department this past Monday assured that none of the material carried in the armored car was lost or stolen, and that questioning of the surviving perpetrators was underway. Concern remains, however, that there was some connection between this incident and the ongoing Kira case, as raised by…”_

Uragami points the television remote and watches the screen snap to black.

“Jeez, what a mess.”

He should know better, really, than to watch the news in his leisure time — it only makes him anxious, these days. It’s just a placeholder tonight, a makeshift pastime while he waits for his doorbell to ring, but even these few seconds of viewership have made him wonder if he’s going to feel like going for dinner by the time his date shows up. He’s only got a few minutes to figure it out, at this rate. Maybe less than that.

The whole situation is nasty. He can’t help but think that his superiors are handling it poorly, but he can’t think of a better solution, either; he’s got other things on his mind, and besides, he’s always been more of a doer than a thinker. Sugawara is apparently _neither_ , but there’s nothing to be done about that. 

His doorbell sounds at that moment, and Uragami finds himself rising to his feet with a start. Smiling anxiously, he approaches the door.

Kuromoto is standing on the other side when he opens it, grinning and clutching a bouquet of flowers (Uragami can’t identify the type) to his chest. “Evening.”

“Hi.” His clothes aren’t much different from how he dresses for work, but Uragami still finds his face warming. “You look great.”

“You too,” Kuromoto says, like he’s trying to get past the awkward compliments as quickly as possible. He thrusts the bouquet in Uragami’s direction. “These are for you.”

Uragami takes them and places them in the vase sitting on the bookshelf near the door. It’s already filled with water, but if Kuromoto notices that his partner had apparently prepared for this, he doesn’t mention it. When Uragami turns back to the doorway, he sees the other man rubbing at his cheeks and gives pause.

“You look cold.”

“I _am_ cold.”

“Get in here, then,” Uragami demands, ushering Kuromoto inside and shutting the door behind him. “There’s no way that jacket is heavy enough. You should take better care of yourself — let me get you a scarf or something.”

“Hey, that goes both ways.” Kuromoto seats himself on Uragami’s couch, leaning back and crossing his arms. “You should stop doing things that you know are going to upset you.”

Uragami pauses, hand resting on the closet door knob, and glances back at Kuromoto. “What?”

“Come on, I can tell you’re nervous — you look all tense. I know you’re not just anxious about this date.” Kuromoto points an accusing, but not truly hostile, finger at him. “You’ve been sitting around watching the news again, haven’t you?”

“...Maybe.”

“You can afford to tune out for the weekend, Uei.”

“Yeah. Old habits, I guess.” Uragami turns back around and opens the closet, rummaging around for a moment before emerging with a yellow scarf. He tosses it to Kuromoto, who doesn’t move to catch it. It hits his face and falls onto his lap.

“That’s one point for me.”

“No, you hit me in the face,” Kuromoto says good-humoredly, picking the scarf up and rising to his feet. “That’s a foul.”

Uragami doesn’t reply, just shrugs sheepishly and closes the closet door. He glances incidentally to the television and, for a moment, his gaze lingers there. The smile falls from his face.

Kuromoto approaches him. “What’s wrong?”

He blinks a few times, jerked out of his reverie, and shakes his head rapidly. “Sorry — it’s nothing. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Same things I’ve been thinking about all this week.” Uragami laughs uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s just strange, that we’re the only two people left from the Death Note Prevention Task Force a year ago. Strange and sad.”

Kuromoto sighs. “I know. That’s the danger that comes with the job, I guess.”

“I know that. It’s just — I don’t know.” He scratches the back of his neck, shifting from one foot to the other. “Looking at how messed up everything is now, I wish Mishima was still here. He was better at figuring this stuff out than I am. Better at it than anyone left on the Task Force. _Especially_ Sugawara.”

“Sugawara is a joke,” Kuromoto agrees, but his voice is still apprehensive, somehow. He falls silent after that and Uragami finds himself meeting his gaze. (It only lasts a moment; he knows there’s no judgement there, but he still finds himself staring at the black screen of his television again.)

“I still don’t think Mishima did it.”

“Do you think Ryuzaki framed him?”

Uragami shakes his head. “Not Ryuzaki. Mishima trusted him, and he doesn’t trust easily. Must’ve been Shien.”

“But there’s nothing we can do for him at this point. He knew what he was getting into more than anyone did. I’m sure he had a reason for telling us to stay out of things after the ordeal with Amane. Besides, the higher-ups won’t listen to us. We’re on thin ice as it is, and they don’t even know the whole story.” 

His voice is gentle, but all Uragami does is swallow and give a small nod. “You’re right.”

Kuromoto places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “You’ve done all you could, Uei. We both have. Let’s save the worrying for work on Monday, alright? We can be happy for now. We’ve still got each other.”

Uragami looks back to Kuromoto and gives a small smile.

_He’s right. Let’s just be happy tonight. They wouldn’t want us to be moping around, after all._

“Right. I’ll be alright. I’m ready to go if you are.” He takes a deep breath and straightens his back. “What were you thinking for dinner?”

“The same casual place a few blocks down.” Kuromoto returns the smile and gives him a final pat on the back. 

Uragami moves towards the door, closely followed by his boyfriend. He opens it and steps out into the cool winter air before he’s stopped by a quiet jingling sound and a question.

“D’you want a piece of candy?”

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://sugurushimura.tumblr.com/


End file.
